The present invention is in the field of computer memory devices and more specifically relates to a combination of method and apparatus that frustrates the unauthorized copying of protected data that has been recorded on a floppy disk or other memory medium.
Billions of dollars are spent each year for computer software. Typically the software is sold in recorded form on a floppy disk. Once the consumer has read the program into the core of his computer from the floppy disk, it is conceivable that the consumer might read the program out of the core and record it on a second floppy disk, thereby creating an unauthorized copy of the program. It has been estimated that 50 percent of all software has been copied without authorization.
The proprietor of the software that has been recorded on an authorized copy and sold to a consumer wishes to prevent the consumer from making and selling unauthorized copies. The present invention permits copies to be made, but with the present invention the copies are unusable and therefore of no value.
Typically, the instructions and other data recorded on the disk at the factory include an initializing procedure and a main application program. The initializing procedure takes care of formatting and other operational formalities, including the setting up of an operating system directory that tells the computer the actual location, within the hardware, at which certain files will be found.